Love Love Confusion
by Kamui-Sakuya
Summary: What is destiny? To follow what is written before time... What is freedom? To follow what your heart tells you.. What is love? it is a choice and destiny......"...


LOVE LOVE CONFUSION  
  
BY KAMUI_SAKUYA  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own "ULTRA MANIAC" it is owned by its respective owner. Thank you very much.   
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: I am not good at making notes so I'm going to make this real short. Its a one-shot fan fiction that I wish to share with all of you guys. I hope that you all would enjoy this fanfic as much as I enjoyed creating it. ^_- R&R please!   
  
L O V E L O V E C O N F U S I O N  
  
BY: KAMUI_SAKUYA  
  
"Ayu-chan! Ayu-chan!" Nina exclaimed while waving frantically to Ayu  
  
"Nina.." Ayu said as she was running to where Nina is  
  
"How was practice, Ayu-chan?" Nina asked as soon as Ayu was standing beside her  
  
"Oh, it was okay..." Ayu said panting a little  
  
"That's good.." Nina said smiling  
  
"So how's your reading then?" Ayu asked pointing to the books Nina was reading  
  
"I'm getting a lot of information... hehe.." Nina said sweatdropping  
  
"I see.." Ayu said smiling as Nina smiled as well  
  
"Shall we go then?" Ayu asked  
  
"Yes, Ayu-chan" Nina said and she and Ayu walked towards the school gate to go home.  
  
As they continued walking, and telling each other stories Nina suddenly brought up something that made Ayu a little uneasy...  
  
"Ayu-chan, have you heard the class talking earlier? That they saw Kaji-kun and a girl walking hand in hand and they seemed happy? It wasn't Akiho-san though... someone nobody knows who..." Nina said forgetting that her best friend likes Kaji.  
  
"Oh... I'm very sorry.. Ayu-chan... I'm very sorry..I..." Nina suddenly said after she remembered so and because Ayu suddenly became quiet.  
  
"It's okay... don't worry... I don't believe them anyway... I'll believe that rumor if ever I'll ever see them... And remember, Kaji said that he wouldn't like or be hand in hand with someone he doesn't know anything about?" Ayu said trying to be cheerful, but her uneasiness is still being felt. And she was thinking: "What if this girl is the one he really likes? What if its someone he knows very well..." All the "What Ifs" flood into her mind.  
  
"Ayu.. -chan..." Nina said worrying for her friend  
  
"Anyway... Guess, I'll just see you tomorrow..." Ayu said trying to smile cheerfully as they arrived at Ayu's home  
  
"Alright... See you tomorrow..." Nina said smiling a little as well and going on her way as well.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
And so the next day came...  
  
"Gosh... I heard Kaji-kun is bethroted to that girl..." one of their classmates said  
  
"I see.. they fit each other.. but then..." another classmate commented  
  
Ayu was looking very gloomy not only hearing their classmates talking like that but knowing that the person she likes the most likes somebody else...  
  
Tsujiai and Nina was also in the classroom hearing what their classmates are talking about..  
  
"Oh.. come on.. It musn't have been Kaji! It might've been somebody else..." Nina said commenting   
  
"No! It was really Tetsushi Kaji! We saw it clearly..." one of their classmates who really saw them said and confirming it was Kaji  
  
"Hey, you were with them, aren't you Tsujiai?" one of their male classmates said as he saw Tsujiai around  
  
"Yeah... but... I don't honestly care.. its Kaji's own thing not mine... I shouldn't butt in so I went off..." Tsujiai said explaining himself.  
  
Ayu cannot bear that they were all talking about Kaji and some girl and what they all thought... So she went outside the classroom thinking to herself. Nina saw this and she tried to follow Ayu but Tsujiai pulled her hand and told her to leave Ayu to her own thing by shaking his head slowly. Nina understood and she just looked on, worrying for her friend....  
  
Ayu was walking around the corridors not knowing where it would actually lead her.. She was reflecting on what she just heard... Last night, it was hard for her to sleep thinking about everything and now... its just making things worse for her...  
  
As she continued to walk not noticing anything at all... she bumped into someone she did not expect.  
  
"Ouch...I am very sorry... I wasn't paying attention at all and..." Ayu said as she was apologizing to the one she bumped into.  
  
"Oh, No... Its me who must apologize.. I'm really sorry.. I wasn't myself and I bumped into you, Tateishi..." Kaji said  
  
Ayu realizing that the person she bumped was Kaji, many things once again flooded her mind.. She wanted to clear everything.. hear it from Kaji himself... what he has to say about everything she heard... It was nagging her to ask him.... but Alas! she found no courage to do so...  
  
"Are you alright anyway, Tateishi?" Kaji asked extending his hand to help Ayu get up  
  
"Ye.. Yeah.." Ayu said as she reached for Kaji's hand  
  
"Hey, you guys... Classes are about to start..." Tsujiai suddenly said behind Ayu  
  
"Yeah... were going to follow..." Kaji said as he was standing beside Ayu who has her head bowed down.  
  
Tsujiai went off with a last look to the both of them..  
  
They slowly walked towards their classroom... Silence ensued the both of them...  
  
When they reached the door... Kaji suddenly said something to Ayu...  
  
"I'm very sorry... about everything...." he said and left Ayu in wonder what that meant at all.  
  
Ayu told Nina and Nina proposed to use magic but Ayu still refuses. Nina was so worried about her friend. Tsujiai was watching them as well... he thought of talking to Kaji about it but... he changed his mind...  
  
And so the day went on and Ayu continued to think what Kaji's apology meant at all. And it was once again club activity time, Ayu and Nina went their separate ways...  
  
Ayu was changing in the locker room for the Tennis club activity. She was the only one left in the locker room... but when she looked out the window... She saw Kaji and the girl they were talking about... She was very pretty... And Kaji has a different kind of smile when he saw her.  
  
Ayu can tell that she was really happy about being with or seeing her... And after that he hugged her tightly and it was the perfect evidence to tell Ayu that Kaji likes this girl alot... Ayu could not take it and her tears began to fell as she was thinking to herself that all her worst fears came true and right in front of her eyes...   
  
She started to run like mad towards nowhere.. to find something or someone who could comfort her at this mortifying moment...  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
She continued to run... but she came to a halt when she bumped into someone...  
  
"Tateishi..." Tsujiai exclaimed when Ayu bumped into him.  
  
Ayu was so sad that she didn't stop to think that she was crying in Tsujiai's arms.  
  
But Tsujiai... didn't care at all... he just let Ayu cry her heart out...  
  
"I'm sorry... Tsujiai-kun...I.. I..." Ayu said trying to explain herself  
  
"It's alright cry all you want.. I won't stop you... " Tsujiai said being warmer than usual  
  
"Thank you very much.. I guess I made your shirt wet... I'm very sorry... Its embarrassing... really " Ayu said trying to stand straight and trying to be cheerful  
  
"I guess we should be going to our club now..." Ayu said wiping the last of the teardrops in her eyes.  
  
"Stay here with me... I don't care... If you want to tell me something...tell me... I.. I'm here for you..." Tsujiai said being really nice and caring for the first time.  
  
He then suddenly pulled Ayu to a tight hug to make her feel alright...  
  
Ayu was so surprised but did not resist Tsujiai's embrace...  
  
Apparently Kaji saw Ayu running and crying and he followed her... when he saw Tsujiai hugging Ayu and Ayu still crying silently... And when His and Tsujiai's eyes met they exhibited a feeling of rivalry.... a bit of tension between the both of them.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
The whole afternoon Tsujiai was taking care of Ayu. During the club activity he never left her side. The whole team was really wondering if Ayu and Tsujiai were really teh new couple.  
  
"Yeah, but I think Ayu and Tsujiai is perfect for each other..." the other club members said  
  
"Yeah..." and they also agreed  
  
But Tsujiai ignores everyone else talking about them.  
  
But Ayu was feeling embarrassed... he wasn't used to Tsujiai being so nice and all.  
  
"Tsujiai-kun.. I ...I'm okay really..." Ayu said but Tsujiai ignored her and continued to be with her.  
  
After the activity as they were about to go home... Tsujiai was still protecting and still is with Ayu and Nina.  
  
Nina giggles and Ayu sweatdrops as they feel uneasy being with Tsujiai, following them.  
  
But they all went home happily...  
  
But they did not know that Kaji was following them and that he was trying to follow Ayu...  
  
And Ayu has forgotten what had transpired during the day... Because she is somehow being cared for by Tsujiai and Nina.   
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
The next day was Saturday and that they all received an invitation for a masquerade party that night. They were all excited and they tried to find proper clothes for themselves... undermining the fact that it was so mysterious... the invitation... but they all went to the party...  
  
A masquerade party means no one knows anyone until the time you take off your masks...   
  
Ayu and Nina were so excited... they went there happily together....  
  
And they tried dancing with different people...  
  
Nina was dancing with Yuta while Ayu was just sitting alone in one place...  
  
"Are you sure you don't want to dance at all?" Nina and Yuta asked.  
  
"Yes.. Don't worry I will be okay..." Ayu said cheerfully forgetting all her worries and enjoying every bit of what is around her.  
  
But someone suddenly held out his hand and asked Ayu to dance...  
  
Ayu was reluctant but she danced with this complete stranger...  
  
Somehow there was a some kind of romantic feel in the dance floor...   
  
Ayu and the man were looking at each others eyes and dancing smoothly...  
  
Suddenly...  
  
"Please forgive my foolishness... I wasn't paying attention to your feelings... but your eyes tell me that whatever happens in this world... I would always fall in love with the same girl... it might take forever to make her fall in love with me but I will never give up... even if the man my beloved would love is the one I trusted the most..."   
  
The man sudenly said... smiling softly and looking at Ayu's eyes deeply...  
  
"I.. I.." Ayu was blushing and started to say but the music stopped and it was time to change partners..  
  
"I'll be always waiting for you..." the man said before they changed partners.  
  
Ayu was about to once again sit but another man went near her and asked for her to dance with him. Ayu did not refuse and she danced with him..  
  
"When I look at you I always knew you loved someone else... but I know if I really waited patiently... eventually you'll notice that I love you... I may be cold and insensitive but you've always been patient with me... I wish to be with you.. even if I know there is someone else in your heart... It might take forever but I will not give up on the heart of the one I love the most..."   
  
The man said as he garnered all his courage to say this to her.... and now the music has ended and Ayu sat alone still blushing...  
  
Now Ayu was left in confusion.. two people loves her very much...Something that she did not consider... She thought if she is really that fickle to have wavering feelings for two persons...  
  
As she continued to think Nina went to her.  
  
"Ayu are you okay?" Nina asked  
  
"Yes... I just need fresh air though.. hey, where's Yuta?" Ayu replied  
  
"He's in the veranda, lets go there too!" Nina said as she pulled Ayu to the veranda.  
  
And they stayed there enjoying the stars together... And they did not notice that the party has ended and that everyone else is taking off their masks.   
  
The two men who danced with Ayu went to the veranda to where they are and there they took their masks.  
  
"I thought so..." Ayu said silently blushing and smiling...  
  
"Kaji-kun! Tsujiai-kun! I didn't know you guys are here too!" Nina exclaimed happily  
  
"Yo! Sakura...Tateishi..." They both said smiling.  
  
And as everyone was happy the fireworks then was set and they were all looking at it fascinated by its beauty...   
  
And all of them were happy being with the one they liked the most.....  
  
There might've been confusion... but at the end all will be still cleared....  
  
Love will always triumph... For sure... forever...... 


End file.
